The Worst Has Took It's Toll
by KaneR
Summary: Kari and T.K have had a fight. As Kari runs off, she bumps into Davis. Once they have shown thier feeling to each other, a car hits them. Set in Kari's POV.


A/N: This fic is about, a breaking with T.K and Kari, and Kari going after Davis instead of the other way around. If you do not like Karisuke then I suggest you leave. Also, this is quite angsty, so if you get deprssed easily (like I do) don't read this, and please, don't ask why I wrote this. Otherwise, please sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!

The Worst Has Took It's Toll  
by KaneR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BEEP. There it is. BEEP. The electronic pulse rates of my boyfriends heart. BEEP. It may be annoying, but it's saving him. He's now lying here with a major head injury. And he took the fall for me. BEEP. He pushed me close to him and turned around so he got hurt more severley. BEEP. He left me only with a fractured arm. Ha....why did he save me? I'm only a girl. What differnece does one homosapien matter out of millions? BEEP. There are more like me out there, why doesn't he go after them? BEEP. I suppose I should tell you all how this happened. Here goes, I'll try not to brake down.

~~~~~~~~~@1 week ago@~~~~~~~~~

I'd just ran away from T.K. just after I told my feelinh for Davis. He looked sore and depressed, then turned to angry, and tryed to........rape me.....I kicked him in his reproductive system, hard and ran out the door, crying like a maniac does when he laughs. I saw him get in a car with a drunken Joe. He shouldn't be driving at 16 but he'd just passed his test and was drunk from his party. It wasn't exactly the right thing to do, 'cause T.K'd probably get drunk......no, sorry, defenatley would get drunk.

I was running along the opposite street to get to mine when, I ran into someone, I noticed it was Davis.

As I walk along these streets  
I see a man that walks alone

He got up and extended his hand to me so I could get up also. "Are you O.K?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks" I mannaged to choke out

"Are you sure? Have you been crying?" He asked sincerly. I apreaciated his concern.

"Yeah, but, I'm O.K, really" I started blushing under his gaze whe he inspected me for marks. He gasped when he saw a mark on my arm as though someone had hit me. "It's T.K" I said to him

"I'm gonna kill him. There is no way he's getting away with this shit!" He shouted. He started walking off to T.K's when I grabbed his arm and pulled him close. He started blushing a deep crimson.

"Why don't you come 'round mine? You can phone T.K and give him a piece of you'r mouth at my place. I just live there." I said, pointing a finger to the apartment across the road. I felt my head getting closer to his. I wanted his lips badly. With one movement of my head, I pused my lips to his. I felt him flinch and gasp at the same time. He slowly melted into the kiss though

We were there for around 10 minutes, kissing each other with new found passions, before we broke off the kiss and went walking accoss the road to my apartment. Suddenly.......

SCREECH

Davis puled himself to the right hand side of me and grabbed me close, saying 3 words before we hit on impact, sending us flying; "I love you". I felt my arm snap as we fell. I seen Davis' blood run on the ground and on my vest, next to me. And that's when I saw the car.

It was Joes

I then fell unconscience.

What would you do, if it was you  
Would you take everything  
for granted like you do

~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~

And now you've caught up. If we hadn't shared that kiss. I would of been with him. But now I'm in the hospital ward, visiting his lifeless body. 

His eyes fluttered. I felt my heart race

Then they opened. My heart missed a beat.

"Hi, there" He said, weakly. I could feel the tears cascading down my eyes. He was awake, but I had news to tell him. Serious news.

"Davis, the docters said you wern't supposed to awaken." I started crying sad tears "Davis, there's a problem with you"

Davis looked at me seriously, untill, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he started jumping up and down with a twitch. He was suffering from a seizure.

The docters came rushing in, immideatly putting him on a different monitor. They weeled him out and I eargerly follwed them, looking down on his body, then they rushed him into a black room which I wasn't allowed to look in.

I sat down and almost instantly fell asleep. I was tired from all this stuff happening.

Around 15 minutes later, I was awoken with a nurse looking at me seriously. Please god no, I thought to myself

"Davis, has suffered from a seizure and is now, I'm afraid to say, deceased. I'm so sorry" She put a hand on my shoulder

"Can I see him, please" I asked weakly

"Yeah, sure" She led me into a large room. Full of sterilyised objects. Then I saw him, his body lying there, blue and white in his couloured expression and flesh. I was devistated.

"Davis....I know you can't here me but.......I love you too" I then placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. "I'll be seeing you in a few seconds"

I picked up an operating knife, and placed it at my wrists, then thought that that would take about a minute. I then placed it at my throught and thought again that it would take a few seconds, so I placed it at my chest. And, in one swoop, I pushed the metalic object into my heart, and I fell down over on top of Davis instantly. My death was so I could be with my love, Daisuke Motomiya.

What would you do, if it was you  
Would you take everything  
For granted like you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I said on the summary, major angst and character death. If didn't enjoy then no review please. I do NOT enjoy killing Davis, honestly I'd rather kill T.K, but I think this fits. The song in the middle and th end is Staind's song Open You'r Eyes.

Goodnight People  
KaneR


End file.
